This invention relates to a luggage lock, particularly to a lock mostly used as an auxiliary lock of luggage combination lock. Various kinds of lock have been utilized in this purpose. However, most of them have complex structures and are easily broken down.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a luggage lock having simple structure and minimum components, but still remain good function of the lock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage lock which is novel and completely different from the conventional ones. The difference includes not only the structure but also its outlook and its features.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage lock having lower cost than conventional ones and which may be assembled on the luggage case or attache case very conveniently and quickly.
These and other objects and features of this invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of one embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.